


Happy Idiots

by thefancyswede



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First time writing, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know what to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefancyswede/pseuds/thefancyswede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Why is everything so hard?, Zayn thought. Like EVERYTHING, making friends, school, being nice, reality, homework, shoes with laces, everything. He actually prefers being rolled up in 200 blankets writing on his comedy blog. Bradfordbadboy was his sisters idea since she intruduced him to tumblr and helped him with his username. He currently has 837 followers, which he is fucking proud of. He actually has one friend, which he also is proud of.''</p>
<p>Or that one fic were Zayn wants somebody to love him and Louis wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Idiots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya/gifts).



> Uhm, Hi? I came up with this when it was like 4 am but you know.  
> I'm so sorry for grammar mistakes, cuz like this is my 3rd language. And i'm gonna write the schools how they're in sweden cuz i have no idea how to write english or american schools.  
> But i hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment if you did.  
> And, uh this is for my bestie Maya, so here you go.
> 
> Ps: This is my first time writing a fanfic so, yeah.

Why is everything so hard?, Zayn thought. Like EVERYTHING, making friends, school, being nice, reality, homework, shoes with laces, everything.  
He actually prefers being rolled up in 200 blankets writing on his comedy blog. Bradfordbadboy was his sisters idea since she intruduced him to tumblr and helped him with his username.  
He currently has 837 followers, which he is fucking proud of.

He actually has one friend, which he also is proud of.  
His name is Louis, Louis Tomlinson and he is the sassmaster of Doncaster. Sometimes Zayn gets scared of Louis because his sass is just too much, But they're hella close.  
Zayn loves Louis, he truly does, but sometimes he feels lonely. Like he wants somebody to love him, like love love him.  
Like Louis has this Harry guy he always talks about, how his hair is so curly, how his eyes always is so green. And sometimes, but only once in a while Zayn gets a bit jealous.

So one day when he and louis was just chilling, he thought he might ask Louis. He honestly had no idea what to ask, but turns out he didn't have to ask.  
Louis and Zayn were playing Fifa when Louis asked what Zayn thought about dating.

''Naah, i like being alone, and stuff.'' That was a lie, a big fat lie with sparkles on it. Louis paused the game and gave him a mischievous look.  
''Really? Because i read your blog last night'' Louis said with a grin bigger than his face.  
Shit, Zayn thoght. He had forgotten about what he wrote on tumblr the night before. It was a long post and about that he feels alone and when he'll die in a corner his best mate will have 8 children.  
Zayn sighed and laid the controle on the table that stood in front of them.  
''But it's true, innit? I mean, who would ever go out with a guy like me?'' He said with a sad chuckle.  
'' Hey, don't be so hard on yourself.'' Louis said as he patted Zayns cheek.  
''I'm not hard on myself, i'm just teling the truth..'' Zayn said as he watched Louis get up from the couch to turn off the TV. '  
'I'm gonna help you'' Louis said as he turned off the Xbox.  
''No, i don't need your help.'' Zayn said with an annoyed expression.  
''Yes, you do'' Louis said and snapped his fingers  
''Okay, whatever. But it doesn't mean it's gonna work'' Zayn said as he tried to look at anything but Louis.  
'' It IS going to work!'' Louis said with a grin.  
''Whatever you say..''  
''Okay, so first and foremost you need to start talking with people. You know, chatting and small talking.''  
''But Lou, you know im shy as hell.''  
''No buts, Zayn. You gotta be outgoing, you can start by being a bit social in class''  
''What is social again?''  
''Ha ha real funny Zayn''  
..  
''But i really don't know..'' Zayn said quietly.  
''Wait, you actually don't know?''  
''YES, that's what i'm trying to explain..''  
''Okay, take it easy. Google it or something'' Louis said as he tried to hide is laugh.  
''It wasn't even funny''  
Louis laughed until he was clenching his stomach and Zayn chuckled lightly.  
Louis looked at his phone and squeaked a little.  
''Shit, me mums going to kill me if i don't go home''  
Louis hugs him fast and then hes running down the stairs screaming goodbye.  
Zayn laughs and shakes his head as he turns on his ipod and plays Lemme See by Usher.  
He falls asleep on the couch and dreams about Channing Tatum and Emma Watson.

 

\---

 

Zayn wakes up because his mom is blaring that he's late and has 10 minutes to get ready for school.  
Zayn jumps up from his bed and throws on some clothes.  
He puts his hair in a ponytail and he really needs to cut it, because it tickles and he can't see anymore.  
He eats really freaking fast and chews on some gum because he doesn't have the time to brush his teeth, he stumbles down to the hallway and grabs his bag and starts running to school.  
He's 5 minutes late when he arrives and it's really awkward because everybody stares at him and it's just awful.  
He sits down next to Louis and listens to their teacher, she tells them that today there's a new student in our class and she's going to go find him.  
After she leaves the classroom he and Louis starts to chat about something.  
About 5 minutes later she comes back with a rather tall lad, but he's wearing the same shirt as Zayn and that annoys the crap out of Zayn.  
''Class, this is Liam and he's from Wolverhampton'' The guy seriously looks like a puppy, a puppy with a buzzcut.  
''Hi..'' He says and smiles at Zayn, but he just stares at his timberland shoes.  
Their teacher tells him were to sit and then they have math.

 

 

\---

 

It's finally lunch and Zayn and Louis sits by an empty table as they eat the so called ''food''.  
''So, have you tried being social yet?'' Louis asks as he chews on some carrot sticks.  
''I still don't know what it means'' Zayn says as he glares down on his food.  
''Ugh, it means that you keep in touch with people, like talk to them and making friends and stuff'' Louis tries to explain.  
''But i suck at making friends!''  
''No, you don't!'' Louis shouts and everybody stares at them.  
''Yes, this is how good You could look too, if Ya'll got off your fat ass once in a while.''  
Everybody goes back to eating and they go back to talking about being social.

''I'll try being social, but im just so awkward and shy and clumsy and-''  
''Smart, funny, amazing, a good singer, you're good at drawing, nice, helpfull and a lot of other things'' Louis says with a smile.  
''Whatever'' Zayn says and Louis just chuckles. 

They go back to eating and after a while, a guy with blonde hair walks up to them and beams at Zayn.  
''You've got tumblr, right?'' He says with an thick irish accent.  
''Yes, and, uh who are you?''  
The irish lad looks confused for a second but then he laughs it off.  
''I'm Niall, i'm in your class, if you don't remember.''  
''Oh, okay'' Zayn says and smiles a little at Louis as he Smiles back.  
''I just wanted to say that i love your blog, and i just wondered if we could like, hangout somtime?'' Niall says with a grin.  
''Uhm, yeah, sure. I guess.''  
''Great, should we exchange numbers?''  
Zayn nods and they Exchange numbers. When Niall is gone Louis wiggle's his eyebrows at Zayn and he just shakes his head as he chuckles lightly.  
''He seems nice, but also weird.'' Zayn says.  
''You're weird.'' Louis says as he throws a carrot at Zayn and they both start laughing.

 

\---

 

When Zayns home again he plugs his iPod into his speakers and turns up the volume to it's max, because he's all alone.  
He puts on All Alone by Gorillaz and sings along as he logs into tumblr.  
After a while somebody's knocking on his door.  
''Comin' !'' He shouts as he walks down the stairs and opens the door, he finds a rather annoyed Liam the new kid.  
''Can you turn down the volume a bit?'' Liam asks politly. No, he fucking can't. Zayn thinks.  
''Nope, can't''  
''Yes you can'' Liam says as he folds his arms.  
''I can, but i won't.''  
''Yes, you will''  
''No i won't''  
''Yes, you will''  
''No i wo-''  
Liam walks right past him and up the stairs to his room, Zayn follows after him.  
''What the hell do you think you're doing!?'' Zayn says as he walks into his room.  
''Turning off your music.''  
''Okay, thanks but no thanks.''  
Liam turns the music off and turns around so he's facing Zayn.  
''I'm your new neighbour, Liam Payne.''  
Zayns courage was all gone by now.  
''I, uh, i'm Zayn Malik.''  
''Nice meeting you Zayn, i'll see you tomorrow.''  
Liam leaves and closes the door. Zayn wants to punch in this kids frontal bone.  
He makes a joke about frontal bones on tumblr, it gets 3459 notes.

 

\---

 

So that was the first chapter, and i know it's really bad but i'll try to make another chapter. Okay uhm bye.


End file.
